O Encontro
by Celly M
Summary: [ concluída ] Nesse oneshot, é a vez de Miro esperar pela decisão que ele mesmo lançou na carta enviada à Kamus na fic 'Reflexões'.


**Disclaimer: **Saint Seiya não é meu, ok?

**Dedicatória: **à todas que amam o amor, seja ele hentai ou yaoi. Meninas do AIM e MSN, meninas que revisam minhas fics....essa é pra vocês!

* * *

É patético, eu sei. Estou aqui sentado nesse lindo quarto de hotel, de frente para a baía de Sydney. O sol lá fora é tentador à minha pele, ele está praticamente me chamando para ir até lá fora e aproveitar o dia. Mas não posso. Algo me prende aqui. Sim, uma carta, um aviso, uma resposta. Pareço desesperado? Pois bem, estou mesmo. Arrisquei perder a amizade tão bem construída durante anos e me declarar num pedaço de papel. E esse maldito papel agora me faz sair do quarto apenas para ir ao trabalho, me faz ligar para o hotel várias vezes pra saber se tem algum recado pra mim e como se não bastasse, ainda tenho pesadelos com tudo isso.

Caminho até o frigobar, dane-se que não está incluso na diária, vou gastar o dinheiro da Deusa sim. Tiro uma daquelas minúsculas garrafas de vodka, e bebo de uma só vez. O liquido desce quente e me dá dor de cabeça, exatamente o que eu merecia. Esqueci que não havia comido até agora. Malditos recados que não vêm. Tenho vontade de ligar para o Santuário, mas não vai adiantar, isso só pioraria as coisas. De repente você nem quer saber do que eu escrevi. Deve me achar um tolo, irresponsável, infantil. _Enfant_. É essa a palavra. Nunca fiquei tão excitado quando ouvia você me chamar daquele jeito, com aquele sensual sotaque francês. Será que você percebia que cada vez que falava aquilo eu sumia rapidamente das suas vistas? Provavelmente não, ou sim, achando que eu fugia, com medo. É, se pensarmos, eu tinha medo. Medo de não resistir e te agarrar ali mesmo, na frente da Deusa, dos outros cavaleiros. Porque é isso o que você faz comigo.

Droga...preciso de outro banho. E dessa vez, gelado...

Três dias. Três malditos dias e nenhuma resposta. Eu sei que estou ansioso, mas sim! Essa é uma das minhas características, junto com a impaciência, sensualidade e possessividade. Mas ninguém pode dizer que estou errado. Ponham-se no meu lugar: não estariam do mesmo jeito caso tivessem a oportunidade de ter um lindo francês determinado, inteligente, irônico e gostoso para vocês, não arriscariam pelo menos um pouco para conseguir isso? Sabia que teria apoio.

Droga de tempo que também não ajuda. Chove muito lá fora e isso aumenta minha angústia, já que não posso ficar na varanda observando a paisagem e escrevendo minhas memórias. Não riam, sei que é tolice mas quero deixar meus pensamentos em algum lugar. A maioria é a respeito _dele_, mas também não esqueço meus amigos, as lutas, os treinamentos, enfim, tudo que um dia poderiam ler e saber a meu respeito, nas minhas próprias palavras. Porque sim, aos olhos do mundo eu sou apenas o mulherengo, infantil, irracional, irresponsável cavaleiro de ouro de Escorpião.

Durmo essa noite ainda sem respostas. Será que amanhã _ele_ ira mandar alguma mensagem? Nem que seja para me dizer não, que não me ama, que estou vendo coisas, enxergando amor ao invés de amizade...

_1 semana depois..._

Desisto. Nunca pensei que essa palavra fizesse parte do meu vocabulário, mas sim, ela existe. Fiquei sabendo por Afrodite que _ele_ participou da reunião sobre meus relatórios e ainda assim não fez nada a respeito. Peixes talvez seja meu maior aliado na conquista _dele_, sempre me contando o que acontece no Santuário. Foi através dele que, com grande pesar recebi a notícia de que o cavaleiro de Cisne estava morando na Casa de Aquário. Aquele loiro sempre deu em cima do meu cavaleiro e com a minha ausência tudo será pior. A culpa é toda daquela deusa mimada. Se não tivesse me mandado pra cá provavelmente nada disso teria acontecido. Droga.

Pego o telefone e peço tudo que posso ao serviço de quarto. Quero mudar para uma suíte maior, a melhor de todas. Vamos gastar o dinheiro da mimadinha.

Dois potes de sorvete depois, resolvo sair do ócio. O Santuário não merece um cavaleiro balofo e eu prometi à _ele_ que continuaria com minha vida, mesmo que ele não me quisesse.

Depois de um banho demorado, decido-me por explorar a cidade. Segundo as estatísticas, são dez homens para cada mulher. Para alguém como eu, os números devem aumentar. Olho-me no espelho. A calça jeans e blusa preta parecem tão simples mas eu admito que em mim, se torna irresistível. Não há como negar que me desejam. Todos menos o que eu quero. Que injustiça.

Ajeito os cabelos querendo jogar os pensamentos ruins para um lugar bem afastado. Hoje é dia de diversão e eu preciso me distrair.

Resolvo não passar pela recepção e seguir direto para o estacionamento. Não quero táxis hoje, vou explorar Sydney com o carro reservado para mim. Sorrio ao constatar que é um conversível preto.

As ruas são agradáveis, assim como os homens. Encontro um lugar interessante e não tenho problemas para entrar. A bebida também me agrada, a música nem tanto, mas nem me importei. Estava ali para esquece-lo ou pelo menos diminuir a tristeza e usaria qualquer coisa para conseguir.

Volto para o hotel horas depois, num táxi. O carro alguém se encarrega mais tarde, é para isso que a Kido tem dinheiro. Ela pode cuidar desse pequeno detalhe. A recepcionista me chamou, mas o excesso de bebida não me permite fazer mais nada a não ser entrar no elevador e seguir para o último andar. Havia uma energia estranha no ar, mas não conseguia distinguir bem o quer era, mas era estranhamente familiar.

A vantagem de ter um quarto no último andar é não ter ninguém para te espiar ou fazer perguntas, fora o elevador que já me deixa dentro do quarto.

Imediatamente sinto um vento frio. Minha mente tinha que estar me pregando peças, não era um frio comum, era apenas, não sei, ar gelado reconfortante, só pertencente a uma única pessoa, mas _ele_ não poderia estar aqui, simplesmente não podia. Acendi a luz.

_Ele _estava sentado no escuro, na única parte do quarto onde a luz não o alcançava: a cadeira preta que eu colocara perto da janela. Mesmo assim, conseguia distinguir aquela forma clássica, tentadora. Mesmo naquela escuridão, conseguia ver o azul dos cabelos _dele_, contrastando perfeitamente com a pele clara. _Ele_ me deixava sem fôlego, sem palavras. Era o primeiro que conseguia isso. O álcool em minhas veias rapidamente evaporou quando _ele_ levantou-se e caminhou em minha direção, passos metódicos, quase uma cobra rastejando.

Tive dificuldade de respirar quando _ele_ veio para a luz. Era visão dos céus, uma provocação: calça preta social e blusa sem mangas na mesma cor. Desviei o olhar por um segundo, constatando que havia um sobretudo em cima da cama. No reflexo, caminhei para trás ao vê-lo se aproximar e _ele_ parou. Suas feições voltaram a apresentar aquele ar de superioridade que eu amo e odeio e lembrei-me então que _ele_ deveria estar a pedido da deusa, apesar de achar estranho a deusa mandar o mestre atrás de mim. Resolvi mostrar um pouco de educação.

-Mestre.... –ajoelhei-me diante dele, esperando que falasse alguma coisa.

Surpreendeu-me com um toque suave em meus cabelos, um toque quase amoroso. Fechei os olhos fortemente, impedindo que pensamentos desconexos com a realidade me acometessem. Levantou-me do chão, segurando-me pelos ombros. Ainda o sentia gélido quando olhei em seus olhos, mas era uma frieza que me confortava.

-Mestre, me surpreende com sua presença. –disse, ainda cerimonioso e tão diferente do jeito que sempre o tratava, porque pra mim ele sempre foi o guardião da 11a casa, esqueçam a baboseira do Grande Mestre.

O silêncio dele era uma tortura. Sentia-o de alguma maneira inseguro mas confiante e também ansioso, algo que refletia da mesma maneira em mim, no meu cosmo principalmente. Ele me observava, como se procurasse algo diferente em mim ou como se não me visse há anos. Era um tanto irritante se querem minha opinião honesta. Já estava quase mandando-o para o inferno quando sua voz firme e controlada preencheu todos os espaços do quarto.

-Você queria uma resposta da minha parte.

Minha garganta secou e me senti tonto. Aquilo não era uma pergunta, apenas uma declaração e a maneira impessoal com a qual foi dita sepultou todas as expectativas que depositava com sua presença. Incerto do que fazer, apenas balancei a cabeça afirmativamente.

Ele abriu os braços e pude ver que seus músculos estavam cada vez mais talhados, aumentando ainda mais minha raiva. Se eles iria me chutar, não deveria vestir-se daquela maneira.

-Sou seu, Miro.

Três palavras e eu desabei. Minhas pernas simplesmente não agüentaram o impacto daquelas três palavras e eu deveria me envergonhar por me sentir daquela maneira.

Mais uma vez os braços fortes me levantaram, só para ser confortado. Meus cabelos foram afastados do rosto e ele tinha um lindo sorriso em seus lábios, um sorriso que eu nunca tinha visto.

-Enfant.... –ele disse suavemente, circulando meus lábios com os dedos.

Não agüentei ouvir aquela palavra soando tão íntima nesse momento. Cruzei o curto espaço que nos separava e beijei-o com todo meu sentimento reprimido ao longo dos anos. Ele correspondeu na mesma intensidade, circulando minha cintura com os braços, nosso abraço agora mais forte.

Nos separamos minutos depois, só para nos beijarmos novamente, dessa vez mais suave, as carícias ficaram mais intensas da parte dele, que tentava desabotoar minha camisa. Não posso dizer que estava controlado, mas da minha parte era uma tarefa mais fácil, a blusa dele tinha um zíper na frente, que facilitou meu trabalho

Quando me dei conta já estava embaixo dele, nu, recebendo todas as carícias que sempre quis receber. Ele era quente, apesar de sua fama dizer o contrário. Parecia conhecer meu corpo como se já o tivesse amado centenas de milhares de vezes. Penetrou-me lentamente e eu mal senti dor, confesso que a emoção que sentia por estar ali com ele superava qualquer sensação ruim que pudesse sentir. Cheguei ao clímax ao mesmo tempo que ele, algo que nunca havia acontecido antes. Sentir a respiração pesada dele no meu pescoço e seu coração tão acelerado quanto o meu quase me levaram a outro orgasmo.

Ele me olhou sorridente, por fim, tocando meus cabelos, algo que eu reparava que ele gostava de fazer.

-Zeus, como você é lindo...

Sorri diante do elogio.

-Kamus...você...o Santuário... –era difícil articular as palavras naquele momento.

-Eu me demiti. Sou o cavaleiro de Aquário agora. –ele disse, como se aquilo fosse a coisa mais normal do mundo. Forcei-me para cima, querendo levantar. Ele entendeu e saiu de cima de mim, deitando-se preguiçosamente ao meu lado. Confesso que senti falta do peso do corpo dele sobre o meu.

-Como assim, Kamus? Ficou maluco? Porque se ficou, me desculpa, mas aquele Santuário só tem lugar pra dois malucos...eu e o Saga.

A risada dele quase me desmontou. Eu disse quase. Ser o mestre era algo muito importante e ele merecia.

-Simples. Ela não me deixou vir aqui. Eu me demiti. Disse que o lugar pertencia de direito ao Mu e se ela fosse uma mulher madura e não uma menininha com dor de cotovelo porque foi abandonada, cairia na real e colocaria o verdadeiro mestre em seu devido lugar.

-Desafiou a Deusa?

-Uma garotinha mais mortal que nós todos, Miro.

Ele me puxou para perto dele. Seus beijos aliviaram minhas dúvidas, seus braços me acalmaram.

-E como.... –queria perguntar de nós dois, se o que havia acontecido era coisa de uma noite, mas como ele sempre parecia ler meus pensamentos...

-Resolvemos tudo aqui no prazo que a deusa te deu. Consideramos nossa lua de mel.

-Lua de mel? –provavelmente meu rosto deve ter se iluminado.

-É...bem...Afrodite está preparando a festa de verdade para nossa volta, então não teremos paz quando voltarmos. O que acha de aproveitarmos agora?

Não o respondi. Cobri o corpo dele com o meu e resolvi fazer jus ao comentário dele sobre nossa lua de mel.

E sim...aquele maldito pedaço de papel não foi tão maldito assim...podem acreditar.

* * *

_Mais uma missão cumprida...pra quem queria a continuação de Reflexões, aqui está .....e esta foi escrita ao som de Try, da Nelly Furtado._

_Beijos em todas,_

_Celly_


End file.
